Welcome To My Heart
by Cookielover96
Summary: Lucas is dragged into a double date, with a girl he never met. A girl that will change his life, who will make him realize what he's been missing..
1. Chapter 1

My first story, so please be kind..Hope you like it.

* * *

Welcome To My Heart..

Chapter 1

" It's going to be a great day..." Nathan Scott said, as he stopped at his locker

Lucas Scott his brother, looked at him, " Who are you and what have you done with my real brother?"

" Shut up man., I'm still the same man, just a very very happy man."

"What's got you so happy?"

Nathan smiled " I got a date tomorrow night.."

"Wow! that big news" Lucas said, in a joking voice. "Seriously dude you got a date every night whats so big about tomorrow nights date? Are your going to get laid."

" Probably not."

"Probably not?" Lucas said in a shocking voice. " Nathan Scott always gets laid when he's out on a date...Who the date with you mom?"

"That's gross, I don't know if I'll get laid or not, I hope so, but if I don't I don't care."

Lucas stepped away.. "Hold the fucking phone, Nathan Scott doesn't care if a girl puts out or not,,,Who the hell are you?"

" Look I know I have a rep for being a bad guy who just wants sex from girls but this one is different I just hope I don't screw it up. I ve been looking forward to this forever, I don't want her to see me like everyone else does."

Lucas couldn't believe his ears, never has his brother talked like this before, to him women are here for three reasons to cook, to clean and to fuck.. " Who the date with? "

Nathan lite up..." The only girl who I've been crazy about since I was 13.."

"No way in hell did you score a date with Haley James.." Lucas said, not believing him. Nathan has had a crush on Haley since the seventh grade, but could never get the nerves to ask her out. Which was odd to Luke, cause he is a player and girls come to him, he has been with probably half the girls in this school. just like him,

Haley James was different she was smart, and funny, and she wasn't in wasn't into dating.. So it was a shock to Lucas, that she agreed to a date with him.

" Yep, we are going out tomorrow night..."

"How?"

" She was helping me with my english paper, and we discovered we had a lot in common,"

" Wait your being tutored and never told me.."

"Yes, because you guys would have laugh and made a big deal out of it especially when you find out it was Haley so we came it on the down low.."

" So what is actually going on between you two,"

Nathan smiled, " I don't really know, I mean, it's been a month, we are friends, we talk on the phone every night, we text all the time. She is amazing, everything I ever thought she was, she is.. And she said, I'm not what she thought I was either, And she said, she would love to go out with me one night, so i said, how about tomorrow night, and she said, yes... So hopefully, everything go's good... "

Lucas shook his head smirking " Damn your lucky, you know..." he stopped as he noticed Haley coming to them

" Hey!" She said, looking at Nathan

"Hey!"

"Can we talk?" she asked, as she nodded towards her locker

Nathan followed her " Whats up?"

"Look I really am looking forward to going out with you."

" so am I.."

"But I'm afraid I'm going to have to break our date tomorrow night."

Nathan's smiled dropped " Why?" thinking that rumors got her changing her mind.

"It's not that I want to cause I swear I don't it's just my cousin is coming into town tonight and my mom said it would be ruined for me to leave her at the house alone while I'm out having fun on a date.."

"Oh..." Nathan said, sadly " How old is your cousin?" he asked having an idea

" Sixteen like me, we used to be really close till her mom died she kind of drifted away from everyone, I haven't seen her in years.."

"What does she look like.."

" Um...Well the last time I seen her she had pig tails and braces but that was when we were like eleven Why"

Nathan thought a moment " If I can find her date do you think we could still go out."

"You mean make it a double date" Nathan nodded. " That sounds great, but who would you get.."

" I have in mind someone I'll call you later and let you know okay.." He told her as the first bell rung

" Okay bye Nathan"

"Bye Haley." He said, as he watched her walk away..

" NO" a voice said from behind him..

"What?"

" I said, no, I heard what you said, and I know you was talking about me, and my answer is no." Lucas said, as he slammed his locker door.

" Oh come on man... it's just one night one date how bad can it be."

"Very bad.."

"She could be cute.."

Lucas looked at him with a what the hell look. "Pigtails braces,..don't think so..."

" That was five years ago man, she could have changed into a blossom beautiful girl.."

"I doubt that?" Lucas said, as he started to walk away

Nathan sighed.. "Wait. I'll make a deal with you."

"No don't want to hear it.."

" if you go I'll beg Haley to talk Brooke Davis into going out with you one night.." Lucas stopped walking.." I can do it, you know I can she is her best friend and she said they both listen to each other and Brooke is single again in she is looking for someone who isn't a jerk I can convince Haley you aren't a jerk, "

"Really?" he asked..

" Yep.. just say the words..."

Lucas threw his head back, like he had no choice " find,, I'll do it but you better get me the date I have tried for the last year to get a date with Brooke Davis, but Julian was always there, so you better come through for me..."

"I will I promise.." Nathan said, as he patted his brother on the back.. " Even thou I have no clue what you see in her, but you do this favor for me and I will make your dream come true, I;ll talk to Haley next period..."

" Good, I got to go to history, let me know what she said..." Lucas said, as he start to jog to his class happier than he;s ever been. Brooke Davis was his dream girl, his one, his prefect girl she doesn't notice he is a life, she is a snobby know it all girl who thinks life revolved around her, but yet Lucas Scott is into her, something that none of his friends understand.. But to Lucas, Brooke was the most, sweets, caring, beautiful, girl he has ever seen.. There was no other girl like her, and he believe he would never meet anyone like her either, no one can compare to Brooke Davis, so he thought..

* * *

FRIDAY NIGHT...

Lucas walked into Nathan's room.. " I still can't believe I'm doing this.." he said, as he sat down on Nathan's bed

Nathan was combing his hair, " Man quit complying man, Haley said, that she will talk to Brooke and get you a date, so you got what you want, it's ain't going to kill you to pretend to have a good time with Haley's cousin.. "

" I know, but what if she's a dog?"

" What if she isn't?" Nathan said, with a huge smile, little did Luke know that Nathan knew what his date looked like Haley since him a picture last night.. And she was foreshore one beautiful girl..."

" Braces, and pigtails Nate come on?" Lucas said, "Where are we going anyways?"

"Haley wanted to go to the park, their having movies in the park night.."

" Least it will be dark, so I don't have to look at her..." Lucas said, in a sight annoyed voice..

Nathan rolled his eyes, " Luke, what are you going to do or say if the girl turns out to be ten times more pretty then your sweet innocent Brooke Davis.. And makes you say, Brooke who.."

Lucas jumped up, " Ain't going to happen there isn't a girl in the world that can hold a candle to Brooke Davis... I would never say Brooke who either.."

" I bed to differ..." Nathan said, as he thought about Haley.." Let's go..."

* * *

The drive to Haley's was giving Nathan a headache, Lucas was still complaining, and talking non stop about Brooke,

" Good were here." Nathan said, as he hopped out of the car.." Luke" he yelled noticing his brother never got out of the car.. " Let's go.."

" It's not a real date, Nate.. So she can come to me, I ain't going to the door.."

" you're an ass." Nathan said, as he walked away.. He rung Haley's doorbell,

" Hey" Haley said, as she opened the door,

"Hey, you look beautiful.."

" I'm in jeans in a t-shirt Nathan, " she said, like it was impossible for her to be beautiful..

" You look beautiful no matter what you're wearing.."

She blushed..." Where's Luke?" she asked not seeing him..." Did he bail?"

"No, he's in the car, he wasn't to excited about the date.."

Haley nodded, knowing Lucas had a thing for her friend, " Brooke agreed, I still can't get what Lucas see in Brooke, don't get me wrong I she is my friend, but she is so mean, to people... I alway thought Lucas would be more into someone who...had a heart" she joked,

"Me to...Are you girls ready?"

"Yes...Come on the guys are here.."Haley yelled into the house.." She isn't to happy about me setting her up with a stranger..."

"Well this is going to be fun night huh, " He said, sarcastically.

" I'm coming..." A voice yelled from inside...

" Lucas it's so nice for you to join us.." Haley said, as she noticed Lucas walking up her steps..

" it got to hot in the car.." He said, putting his hands in his pocket. " So whats the hold up, it's getting late..."

" Lucas." Nathan warned him.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "look I..." but stopped as another person joined them

" I'm ready.." the girl said..in a sweet tone

" Nathan and Lucas Scott, this is my cousin Peyton Sawyer." Haley said,

" Hey, " Peyton said, as she shook Nathan's hand..

" Nice to meet you Peyton" Nathan said, as all eye turn to Lucas, who hasn't said anything or moved..

Peyton was becoming a little nerves under his hot stare, he was cute, like Haley said, he was,,, His blue eye was the first thing she notice..

"Lucas/" Nathan said, as he elbowed him..

Lucas jumped a little, he looked at Nathan who was nodding to the girls, " Sorry,,,,," he said as he looked back at Peyton..." Are you my date?" he asked, like it was hard to believe.. She was wearing a tight black skirt and tan shirt.

"Yes I am.." Peyton said, as she crossed her arms over herself.,

His gaze first fell upon her ridiculously long, tanned legs, then her hour-glass figure, When he finally reached to her face, he was mesmerized by her emerald green eyes which were now in contact with his. He swallowed hard, not knowing what to say next..

" I'm Peyton." she said, repeating her name extending her hand out..

" How did I get so lucky..." He said, as he looked her up in down.. " Lucas Scott, and may I say you are literally breath-taking..." Nathan's eyes widen, as he watched his brother. Who was now shaking Peyton's hand..

"Thanks" she whispered,

" I wish we were going somewhere with more light, so we could talk more, and I could stare at you" Lucas told her, as he glazed her soft lips

Peyton stepped closer to him, still holding his hand, she lean up next to his ear" I prefer the dark, anything could happen in the dark.." she whispered, as her lips glazed his ear.. She then walked away.. leaving him stun.

Nathan smiled, " Haley said, Brooke agreed to a date with you.." Nathan said, as the girls walked to the car..

"Brooke who?" Lucas asked, as he walked towards Peyton.. Making Nathan laugh...

* * *

Should I continue...


	2. Chapter 2

I want to say thank you to all the nice people who reviewed my 1st chapter. I'm sorry it took me 2 months to write another chapter. I got a pm saying that my writing style sucked and I need to go back to school. I guess I'm not to good with criticism I know I am not a good writer never said i was I just had a idea that i wanted to share and try to write it myself.

I wasn't going to finish this story but today I got a pm for LucasandPeytonTLA telling me it's a nice story, wanting me to updater it. So I thought I would give it a try. I thank you so much for the push to write this. I am sorry to say that this chapter is rushed I didn't really have anything plan and what I had plan I lost..I will try to keep it update as long as someone likes it.

I love Leyton and I like Brooke a little, but I'm not a big fan of hers so I am sorry if I write her a little bitchy like or make her really mean it's just how I see her for this story. So please Brooke lovers don't hate I'm a Leyton fan so Brooke is like my bad girl in this story.

Now I am not to sure where I'm going but I hope to find my way back. Let me know what you think or if you had idea it would help me lots..

* * *

Welcome To My Heart..

Chapter 2

Lucas opened the door for Peyton once they got to the park. She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek as a thank you. He blushed a light red. He then reached for her hand wanting to hold her hand. She looked at their joined hands and smiled.

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulder. As the two watched the couple in front of them. " you know I was kind of worried about tonight?" "

why?" Nathan asked as he looked down at her.

" Cause I knew Luke didn't want to come, Peyton about with through the roof when I told her about it. I really didn't see them clicking like they are."

" Me either, I know she's only in town for the weekend.. But I kind of hoping she sticks around. She's got him completely tongue-tied. And Brooke is like the last thing on his mind."

" which is totally a great thing, Luke is too sweet to get messed up in someone like Brooke Davis. You know the more I think about it, Peyton and Lucas have a lot in common. "

" shut up!" Peyton exclaimed. as she and Lucas walked through the park. Totally lost in each other.

" seriously I'm not joking." he said, looking at her, lucky for him, Peyton was his eyes, she kept him from bumping or running into anyone or something.

" The Cure is really your favorite band? " she asked shocked she had never met someone who loved the Cure like she did.

" yes.. Friday I'm in love is like my fave, song.."

" oh my god that's my favorite song to along with.. Just like heaven, love song.. "

"pictures of you.." he said, interrupting her.

She stopped walking, she was in shock big time. " what's your 2nd favorite band?" she asked him biting her bottom lip nervously. Her heart was beating fast.

He stands in front of her still holding her hand, he like the warmth and the feel of her skin he didn't want to let go So he held on tightly.. " oh that's easy, their cd is in my cd play as we speak ..., Coldplay."

Her eyes got big and her mouth dropped., " do you like their song yellow?" she asked, still standing still.

He smiles again, " yes, my fave is The scientist." he told her.

" I love that song, name three more bands you love.." she asked beaming happily, their standing in the middle of the park, the movie is about to start, and people are looking at them, in cussing at them, wanting them to move but they were to into each other to even give a damn what people were saying or doing.. Cause in this moment no one else mattered to them, no one else was even there it was just them two..

Lucas thought a moment " The Fray, journey, Fall Out Boy.. "he replied,,

" No way.." she yelled, causing people to tell her to be quite, which also went unnoted.. "Some one pinch me I think I'm dreaming."she said in an awe tone.

" why.," he was a little amused at how she just lights up and gets all excited over music.

" I love music, it's my life. I relate so much to lyrics.. And all those bands are bands I listen to on like a daily base. And I have never met anyone guy or girl who actually like the music I do.. Are who gets the lyrics..."

Lucas smiled. " well, now you have.. Music is a big part of my life to..Lyrics meant the most to be to." he told her honestly, he to was a little shocked, he never had a conversation about music like this with any other girl.

" Music is my therapy, You know, it's like when your happy you listen to the music, but when..

" Your sad, you listen to the lyrics.." he finished for her, making her speechless..

She started to walk again, her mind was just a spinning, he loved the same bands as her, he has a connection to music like she does, and he finished her sentence for her.. Who is this guy, she wondered, and why hasn't Haley talked about him before.

" Hey, guys, lets sit over here.." Haley yelled, to them, wanting to get them out of people's light. They looked over to where Nathan and Haley were laying a blanket down.

" Okay, us guys will go get the drinks, " Nathan said, as he patted Luke's back..

" We are.." Lucas said, kind of disappointed. Cause Peyton let go of his hand.. He watched as she sat down next to Haley..

"Yes, we are..." Nathan said, as he turned back to Haley, " What would you like?"

" A coke is fine.." Haley said, as she smiled up at him. " And some chocolate " Nathan nodded, " Peyton how about you.."

" I'll take a Cherry Sun Drop..." she said, as she reached into her Pocket..

" A Cherry Sun Drop?" Nathan repeated, having the girls give him a confused look. Lucas was staring at Peyton again, in awe..." Yeah, it's just that's Luke's favorite drink to..."

Peyton looked over at Lucas, " Really?" she asked, again shocked..

" Yeah.. With a little..

" Ice, not too much, cause to much will water it down." she said, making him smile again. She was really loving it when he smiled, she had never seen such an amazing smile.. Lucas was on another cloud, he couldn't believe this girl, first music, now same drink, he wanted to know what else did they have in common.. " Here, " Peyton said, handing him a five dollar bill."

" What's that" he asked

" To pay for my drink"

" No, no sweetheart, " he said, bending down, " When your on a date with Lucas Scott, you don't pay for a thing...I got this.." he replied, as he kissed her cheek.

It was her turn to blush, " Well, in that case then, I would like some popcorn to...With extar butter, real butter..."

" Yes, Ma'am" He winked before walking away with his bother.

Haley watched her cousin watch Lucas walk away.. " You know, for someone who like kicking in screaming this morning when I told you about this date, you sure seemed to change you mood."

She shrugged, " Well, I hate being set up, and I was never really good with guys, most guys only asks me out because of the rumors..."

"What rumors?" Haley asked, in concern voice,

" Nothing, it's a long story, in I prefer we don't talk about it at this time.." Haley nodded, but didn't like that she wasn't talking.. " Lucas, is...different...he's not like the other guys... We...we click... " Haley smiled, "There aren't many people who you just click with you know..And Lucas is someone I want to learn more about."

" Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Nathan asked, as they were standing in line.

" What are you talking about?"

" Just less than an hour ago, you were all sad in crap,, because you didn't want to be here, you even said it wasn't a date.. Look at you now, all smiles, and talking all sweet and stuff calling it a date.."

"What can I say, she is...amazing...and so hot... " He said, as he smiled, " I will admitted at first, I was mad, but now.. I'm glad you made me come.. "

" I'm glad you two seemed to be into each other.. more than just lust to.."

Lucas nodded, " At first, It was about lust.. and you can't blame me man, the girl is fucking sexy. you know.. So hell yeah I was thinking in the car how I could get between her legs tonight...

" Lucas..." Nathan said,

" I said, at first...Nate, don't worry...not that I won't mind..but... it's not just lust anymore..crazy as it sounds... it's like we...we click... it's crazy i know... There aren't many people who you just click with, you know... and when you find those people you don't just let them go..."

Nathan knew exactly what he was talking about, he was feeling that way about Haley, " Luke, just remember, she'll be gone by Sunday...So don't go get your hopes up..."

His smile fades... " I didn't even think about that... " he said, in a disappointed tone. " Well, I'll get three days with her, so that's good..."

" Did you miss us while we were gone?" Nathan asked, as they sat down next to their dates..

" So much" Haley said, as she kissed him softly..

Lucas handled Peyton, her drink.. " Thanks... " they got all settled.. " What are we watching anyways?"

" Well... about that...I ...

" Sixteen candles, isn't it.." Peyton asked, as Haley just smiled... " I knew it..."

" I've never even see it" Nathan said.

" Well, if you two are going to be a couple... get use to it..." Peyton told him, " Sixteen Candles, and Pretty and Pink are like our favorite movies, we use to watch them all the time.. We love the eighty movies.."

Lucas just smiled, as he moved so Peyton could sit in between his legs, like Haley was doing with Nathan.. He pulled her back so she could lean back into his chest, they got comfortable in the brace.. A few moments into the movie..

Haley glanced over, at the two, they were feeding each other popcorn.. It was then that Lucas, decided to finally kiss her... But as he was about to touch her lips with his...

" Hey Luke.."

" Hey Brooke..."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviews... the ending sort of sucks could decided on the ending..

* * *

Welcome To My Heart..

Brooke sat down between the two couples. " I'm Brooke Davis." she said holding her hand out to Peyton

" Peyton Sawyer " she said shaking the brunette hand.

" I own you a huge thank you.." Brooke said to Peyton

" for what?" Peyton asked not understanding what she meant by that..

" if it wasn't for you, I would have never noticed Lucas. "

Lucas closed his eyes, afraid of where this conversation was heading.. He couldn't believe Haley told Brooke about their deal.

" Brooke didn't you have a date tonight?" Haley asked wanting to stop her from talking.

Brooke smiled, " yeah he's over there.."

" we aren't you with him?"

" he's boring me.. So I figured I'll come talk to you guys."

" but we are trying to watch the movie." Nathan said..

" whatever! Since when does Nathan Scott watch sixteen candles." she laughed.. " you aren't watching the movie you are trying to come up with a plan to get between Haley's legs.."

" No I'm not."

" Nate, I know you... Sex is on your mind twenty-four seven. "

" Brooke, could you please go back to your date." Haley begged, not wanting to talk anymore. Sometimes, she wonders why she is still friends with her.

" Awe Haley I'm not going to tell him your secret..." Brooke said, smiling sweetly at her, " I know how touchy you are over the fact that you're a virgin.., oops...my bad..."

Haley closed her eyes, Nathan looked down at her. Lucas shook his head. Peyton wanted to slap that stupid smile off Brooke's face.,

" what's wrong with being a virgin?" Peyton asked. Pissed that this Brooke girl was ruining their night..

" I don't know where your from but around here guys prefer girls who like sex, virgins are considered outcasts.."

" Well, down in South Carolina, we are raised to love ourselves, and to respected our body's... and that sex is supposed to be between to people who love each other."

" apparently, South Carolina is fucked up, a bunch of boring people walking around... I feel bad for the guys in that town... " she laughed out loud " So you're a virgin to...huh"

Peyton looked over at Haley who was staring at her, with tears in her eyes, " Yes, I am a virgin... and I'm damn proud of it..." She admitted, for the first time. She wasn't going to say, but she hated how upset and sad Haley looked.

Haley's eyes widen, " really?"

" Is it that shocking?"

" we'll every time, my mom talks to your mom you are always out on a date. "

" just because I date a lot doesn't mean, I am out having sex, I'm no hoe... I have respect for myself, regardless to what people think or do... I love myself too much to just sleep with anybody..

Brooke rolled her eyes, " No wondered you guys are cousins. Your both nerds.." Brooke stood up.. " poor Scott's boys aren't going to get laid tonight, You know I'm having a late night party so you boys are invited., and I promise you won't be disappointed ."

" no thanks, I rather stay here."

" I really don't care if you come or not Nate, I already had you..," she said, " Now you I'm really curious about" she said, looking down at Luke..

" Brooke, could you please leave.." Lucas said..Just wanting to get her away, before she said something, that would ruin the whole date.

"You and Brooke... Had sex?" Haley asked.., Nathan didn't speak. Peyton and Lucas, watched Haley's face crash.

" yeah, but don't worry he wasn't that good, so you can have him."

" Excuse me.." Haley said..as she took off.

" Haley waited." Nathan yelled as he took off after her.

Peyton jumped up, " You are such bitch?" Peyton said pissed off. She to run after Haley..

" Wow, that was fun.," she said as she sat back down.. " now it's just you and me... A dream come true for you." she said touching his cheek

" more like a reality check." Lucas said, as he looked back, at Peyton...

Brooke didn't seem to care or get what he said, " You want to make out?" she asked, as she moved her face closer to his..

" Yeah..." He said, as he stood up..." But not with you..."

"Where are you going?"

" I'm going to go check on Haley, and my date...have a good night " He said, walking away fast..

* * *

Peyton give Nathan a small smile, as she got to the car, " Nathan, let me talk to her.." Nathan nodded, as Peyton climbed in the backseat... " Don't let her get to you...so what you're a virgin...

" I'm not to upset, over the virgin thing, especially now, knowing I'm not the last virgin.."Peyton grabbed her hand, " She slept with Nathan, and never told me... i never even thought they did..."

" Wasn't you just last night telling me, about Nathan and all his girls, and I said then why are you dating someone like that if he's a player.. And you said, he isn't what I thought he was.. I said, it's probably an acted...and you said, no it's not that's the old Nathan, I got the new Nathan.. I'm not going to hold his past against him, as long as he treats me right and doesn't lie to me, I think we will be just fine."

" Yes, I did say that, but I don't know if I can, do this now.. He slept with Brooke, and Brooke never told me... Even when I told her I was talking to him, and that we might go out on a date she never told me... i don't get it.."

Peyton nodded, " Well, i don't know Brooke that good, and to be honest I don't want to, not after tonight. and I can't see why you put up with her, but that's just me.. I'm not going to judge your life, But I'm going to say, that I think Nathan is being honest with you, I see the way he is watching you, and staring at you, he likes you a lot.. "

" he slept with Brooke" she repeated

" Who cares, that's his past, as long as he doesn't do it again, while he's with you, It shouldn't matter, Haley if he makes you happy, that all that counts, fuck whatever Brooke says or does... Show her you don't care, that will hurt her ten times worst then anything."

Haley hugged her, " thanks, "

" Anytime" Peyton said, " So that's Brooke Davis?" she asked, not believing it.." I don't really see what Lucas sees in her.." she said, as she recalls her conversation with Haley last night. Peyton already knew about the deal Nathan made with Lucas, about their date, and that Lucas was in love with Brooke, she didn't really care, because she didn't know Lucas then, but now it had her questioned things..

" We don't really get it either, the old Brooke, I could see them together, but this new Brooke, is such...

"A Bitch..." Peyton laughed, as Haley agreed.

Nathan knocked on the window..." Everything okay.."

" Yeah...she is all better now..." Peyton said, as she got out the car.." Break her heart I'll break your face.." she warned him

" I won't, I promise.." Nathan said, as he held up his right hand swearing to her.

Lucas walked up to them, as Haley got out the car, " Everything good?" he asked, as he reached them

" Yeah.. thanks to Peyton.." Haley said, as she hugged her again..

Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist, " Sorry our date got ruined."

" Yeah it sucks..."

" We could go somewhere else" Nathan suggested..

" Where?" Haley asked.. " I kind of just want to go home, or somewhere it's just the four of us.."

Nathan sighed " Well, my mom is probably drunk at my house..."

" My parents won't approve of boys in my house.." Haley said.

" I live to far away." Peyton said,

Lucas smiled, " We could go to my house... "

" Your parents aren't there?" Peyton asked,

Lucas looked down at the ground... " No... my mom died few months ago..."

Peyton heart stopped.. " I am so sorry.." she paused, " I lost my mom to, " she whispered, as he looked up at her.. " I guess we really do have a lot in common.."

* * *

A few hours later the foursome was at Lucas's house sitting in his living room, Lucas went an rented Sixteen Candles and Pretty in Pink, got a pizza and some soda;s, Haley and Nathan were all snuggled up on the couch together..

Lucas and Peyton were sitting in the chair, Peyton was watching the movie, and Lucas was watching Peyton.. " Don't to interrupted, your movie, but can i asks you something?" Lucas said, as Peyton looked over at him.

" Yeah"

" How long has your mom been gone?"

She sighed, looked back at the movie, then back to him, she didn't like talking about her mom, but she knew he was just curious, " It will be five years today.."

Lucas felt bad, " Wow... I didn't ..

" It's okay, that's why I am here, my dad wanted me to be with someone this weekend, he is out on the road for work, and he was afraid what I would do if I was alone... "

" So it doesn't get easier?"

" I'm afraid not, the pain is always with you, no matter what you do.."

" Maybe, we can help each other out, you know, I feel like there is this hole in my heart and no matter what I do or say, I can't fix it, nothing will ever be the same again."

" Because that's the truth, nothing will ever be the same again, no matter how much you pray, the pain is here to stay, " she looked at his shirt, " But I will say, tonight, you have kept my mind off her, it's been a really good day...thanks to you.."

Lucas, touched her cheek, " I'm glad I could help" he bit his lip.. " Can I kiss you?" he asked in a nervous tone.

" I was hoping you would,"

He cupped her face bringing her face towards him, his lips, glazed her, in a soft nice sweet kiss. They pulled back seconds later, smiling at each other. She laid her head on his shoulder, watching the movie again.. Lucas rested his head on her's smiling, as he held her tightly to him. Not believing how close he feels to this girl, who just yesterday was a stranger to him..


End file.
